The present invention generally relates to piezo-electric parts and more particularly, to a piezo-electric assembly with a piezo-electric resonator of trapped energy type being built-in within a forming case.
Generally, a piezo-electric filter which is one example of a conventional piezo-electric assembly has a piezo-electric resonator 2 accommodated within such a forming case 1 as shown in FIG. 1. Connecting portions 3, 4 formed on the bottom face of the forming case and the electrodes 5, 6 formed on the piezo-electric resonator 2 are electrically connected with conductive pastes 7, 8 and mechanically fixed with each other.
When the piezo-electric resonator 2 is mounted within the case 1 with the use of the conductive pastes 7, 8 in the conventional piezo-electric filter shown in FIG. 1, the conductive pastes 7, 8 are likely to be spread out of the given position because of the dispersion or variation of the coating amount of the conductive pastes 7, 8 and the dispersion or variation of the mount pressure. When the conductive paste is diffused more than necessary, the isolation between the input and the output may be degraded, the input and output terminals may be shorted, or the oscillation electrode portion may be damped, thus causing the dispersion or variation of various characteristics.